Universo Marvel 615: Primera Linea
by Valeria Kementari
Summary: Yankee Clipper! Thor! Black Fox! Pixie! Los heroes mas famosos y poderosos del Universo 615!
1. Atlantis Ataca! Primera Parte

**First Line  
Episodio 1: Atlantis Ataca!**

El viento soplo con fuerza y una solitaria figura surco los cielos. Los newyorkinos elevaron la vista. No era normal ver gente volando por los cielos. Algunos escepticos miraban y seguian caminando como si nada, otros seguian a la figura con admiracion. Los mas pequeños intentaban adivinar la identidad del misterioso hombre que surcaba los cielos.  
-Es un pajaro!- grito uno  
-No, es un avion!- vocifero otro  
-Es Thor!- dijo al final un hombre entrado en edad. -He leido sufieciente mitologia como para saberlo! Ese es Thor! Dios Nordico del Trueno! Un Asgardiano!- dijo  
-Arthur, te lo dije veinte millones de veces... Asgard, los dioses vikingos, los dioses griegos, y demas no existen, solo hay un Dios...- dijo una señora arrugada y con ruleros. -Ahora vamos... lleva esas bolsas...-  
-Si mama...- dijo Arthur, bajando la mirada, tomando las bolsas y ajustando sus lentes.  
Y arriba de todos ellos, sin prestarles excesiva atencion, Thor sonreia. Un año habia pasado desde su decision de quedarse en Midgard. Un año desde que habia ayudado a la Primera Linea a vencer al Squadron Skrull. Un año de aventuras, de auto descubrimiento. Thor habia descubierto a la humanidad una vez mas y no desperdiciaria las experiencias que se le ofrecian. Pronto cruzó la totalidad de la ciudad de New York y llego a su destino. La Isla Libertad, hogar de la Primera Linea de Defensa. Cruzo el escaso trecho maritimo y aterrizo en la isla. Mientras lo hacia coloco a Mjolnir, su martillo, en su cinturon y camino con orgullo hacia la puerta principal.  
-Identidad Desconocida. Identifiquese...- dijo una voz cuando Thor toco la puerta principal. Thor miro hacia arriba, hacia los costados, hacia la puerta.  
-Quien habla? Mostraos! Os lo ordena Thor!- dijo tocando el mango de su martillo.  
-Identificando... Thor, Supuesta Deidad del Trueno, Status: Aliado... Bienvenido Thor...- dijo la voz metalica y las puertas se abrieron solas  
-Supuesto... hmph...- susurro Thor al cruzar las puertas. Miro a su alrededor. Un gigantesco hall vacio lo recibio, la fuerte luz del sol pasaba por el techo de vidrio. El Dios del Trueno no estaba acostumbrado a esta falta de etiqueta y protocolo. Vio un par de ascensores a los costados y una escalera en la distancia. Cruzo el Hall, su capa flotando tras de el, su paso seguro y comandante y comenzo a ascender por las escaleras.  
-I'm gonna getcha it's a matter of time... I'm gonna getcha even if it takes all night...- una armoniosa voz femenina resonaba por los pasillos. La voz acompañaba a una radio, cuyo sonido era el unico que se escuchaba en todo el complejo.  
Y Thor siguio la voz, caminando con orgullo por los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los residentes. Y abrio la puerta de donde provenia la voz y vio una lujosa habitacion con una gran cama, pero no habia nadie alli. Entro y vio en la distancia una puerta semiabierta. Abrio la puerta de par en par y sonrio al ver donde se encontraba. Un amplio baño que recordaba los antiguos baños egipcios. Detras de una cortina de humo pudo ver una mampara y la figura de una pequeña mujer detras.  
La cancion ceso, el agua se apago y Pixie abrio la mampara para salir cuando vio al gigantesco dios frente a ella, ofreciendole una toalla.  
-AAAAAAAAAA! Vete de aqui! Que haces! No tengo nada encima!- grito tratando de cubrirse con las manos.  
-Lo veo...- dijo Thor sin quitar su mirada de la joven  
-Vete o te convierto en piedra!-dijo Pixie con el ceño fruncido levantando su brazo hacia Thor.  
-Bien me ire... pero no podeis culparme por admirar vuestra belleza...-dijo mientras se retiraba del baño. Pixie no pudo evitar sonreir. Tras unos minutos, la Eterna salio del baño, con un gran toallon envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Alli vio a Thor examinando un control remoto con admiracion.  
-Es para prender la tele...- dijo Pixie apuntando hacia un gran televisor de pantalla plana encrustado en la pared.  
-Tele? Debe ser ese maravilloso aparato humano en el cual vislumbran eventos que ocurren en otras locaciones, no?- dijo acercandose al televisor y mirando en la gran oscuridad que reflejaba su silueta. -Solo veo mi figura, aunque algo distorsionada... -  
Pixie suspiro, tomo el control de la mano de Thor y encendio la tele, apretando la tecla de mudo. -Ahi tienes.  
-Maravilloso!- dijo Thor, mirando el televisor.  
-Y? Que trae el Dios del Trueno aqui con los mortales? Dudo que hayas venido desde Asgard tan solo para ver la tele...- dijo Pixie sentandose en la cama, cubriendose con el toallon.  
Thor miro la tele por unos segundos y luego volteo para ver a Pixie. -Maravilloso como es este ... aparato no es la razon de mi visita. Planeo unirme a vuestro grupo. Estuve el ultimo año mortal recorriendo Midgard y encontre gran variedad de humanos y diferentes civilizaciones. Quiero ayudar, quiero luchar para defender tal variedad. Y deseo aprender mas de los humanos como ustedes...- dijo acercandose.  
-No vendria mal tener a un Dios en nuestro equipo... el problema es que no hay mucho equipo que digamos... Effigy se la pasa en su oficina en Washington, Black Fox se retiro definitivamente, Clipper renuncio, y la mayoria de los demas tienen su vida propia... ultimamente solo somos Oxbow y yo por aqui... con Nightingale que viene cuando hay algun problema y Positron que utiliza los gimnasios para entrenar sus nuevos poderes...-dijo Pixie pensativa.  
-Hum... me pregunto porque? Acaso el mundo no tiene necesidad de vosotros? En mis viajes he encontrado mucha injusticia y la mano de Thor fue clave para detener varios malandras...- dijo sentandose a su lado.  
-Es que ese es el problema... la Primera Linea no se encarga de robos de bancos o cosas por el estilo, sino de villanos que pueden causar grandes daños... cosas que ningun superheroe solo pueda manejar...- dijo mirando los grandes brazos de Thor. A pesar de que la joven Eterna sentia una gran atraccion hacia los hombres mas jovenes que ella, no podia negar que Thor era la clase de hombre que le gustaba.  
-Entonces debemos ir, surcar los cielos, revolver la Tierra, encontrar aquellos que planean atacar antes que lo hagan!- dijo Thor repentinamente.  
-Ja! Crees que no lo hemos intentado?- dijo Pixie riendose y tocando el brazo de Thor casi sin darse cuenta. - Generalmente los villanos son demasiado listos en lo que se refiere a esconderse... mira a Nocturne por ejemplo. Han pasado meses y no lo hemos encontrado aun...- dijo mirando a los ojos azules de Thor, quien respondio la mirada.  
El Dios del Trueno sonrio y Pixie se movio lentamente. El control remoto cayo al piso y Pixie se sonrojo y lo agarro, pero al hacerlo toco el boton de mudo y el televisor recupero el sonido. La voz del reportero lleno el silencio que se habia creado -... salen del agua, por cientos! La policia no puede detenerlos...-  
Ambos voltearon al unisono para ver la tele. Cientos de soldados de piel azul y portando grandes armaduras doradas surgian del agua y atacaban todo lo que veian en la zona portuaria de New York.  
-Por Zuras... atlanteanos...- dijo Pixie levantandose.  
Thor se puso de pie. -No se preocupe noble doncella... vencere a esos malvados soldados...- dijo moviendose con gran velocidad hacia el balcon que estaba a escasos metros de la cama.  
-No Thor espera... dare la alarma, llamare al equipo...- dijo Pixie saliendo detras de el.  
-Tu planea... yo actuare...- dijo mientras levanto su martillo en alto y comenzo a levitar -Llevame a la batalla Mjolnir!- grito y su velocidad fue grande. Pixie miro, apoyada en la baranda por un instante y luego ingreso en su cuarto de nuevo. Toco un gran boton rojo en la pared y una alarma sono por todo el complejo y advirtio a todos los miembros de la Primera Linea en sus hogares.

-Avanzen perros! Avanzen y tomen la ciudad! Por el Emperador Byrrah! Por Namor! Por Namora!- grito el Warlord Krang, sus palabras incendiando los corazones de sus hombres. Y los atlantes subieron a la superficie, sus cuerpos recubiertos por pesadas armaduras que no solo les proporcionaban defensa contra las pateticas armas humanas, sino que les permitian respirar en la atmosfera. La resistencia policial era risible. Las balas de los oficiales rebotaban en las armaduras de los atlantes, y estos avanzaban sin piedad. Hasta que se escucho un grito de guerra, y un martillo impacto a escasos metros del Warlord, creando un crater en el suelo. Como por arte de magia, el martillo floto y regreso a la mano de su amo. Y Thor miro a los atlantes y hablo  
-Volved a donde perteneceis! La Humanidad no ha incursado en ataques a vuestra gente, no pretendan incitar la ira del Dios del Trueno!- sus palabras sonaron mas fuertes que el mismo trueno, pero el Warlord Krang sonrio.  
-Dios de los Humanos, no nuestro! La Humanidad mato a Namor, mato a Namora! Mataron a nuestros heroes, a nuestras leyendas! Contaminan nuestros oceanos! Por eso deben pagar!- vocifero con odio en su voz.  
-Yo me encargare mi señor...-dijo un gigantesco atlante moviendose hacia adelante, que portaba una calavera como casco y que podia respirar sin armadura. Sin esperar respuesta, el gigantesco ser arrojo un arpon hacia Thor, quien flotaba en el cielo.  
El Dios del Trueno evadio el arpon, pero este rasgo su capa. Thor descendio frente al gigante y dijo -Vuestro nombre...- sin quitar su mirada de los ojos del atlante  
-Attuma...-dijo con orgullo el gigantesco, cuya estatura sobrepasaba la de Thor por varios centimetros.  
-Muy Bien...- dijo Thor y levanto su mano y propino un puñetazo en la cara a Attuma, quien retrocedio unos pasos  
-El rubio tiene fuerza...- dijo limpiandose el hilo de sangre que caia de su labio -Veamos si puede recibir tambien...- y replico con un golpe de aun mayor intensidad y Thor retrocedio unos pasos, pero sin dudarlo se avalanzo contra Attuma y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, mientras a su alrededor los atlanteanos continuaban avanzando.

-Oh no oh no oh no- dijo con preocupacion Pixie mientras miraba la devastacion. Los Atlantes habian surgido tanto del East River como del Hudson y ya habian tomado casi la totalidad del distrito financiero de Manhattan. Pixie podia ver las caras de terror de la gente en los altos edificios, y las calles semidesiertas, donde los cuerpos de los policias y soldados se apilaban y los atlantes avanzaban. -Justo hoy tiene que pasar esto...-dijo. Volo sobre un grupo de soldados atlantes y solto su polvo de hadas, convirtiendolos en piedra. Un segundo batallon vio sus acciones y comenzaron a disparar sus armas de rayos de plasma. Pixie se movia en el aire con gracia, evadiendo cada disparo con facilidad, pero eran muchos y sabia que no podria convertirlos en piedra a tal distancia. Retrocedio por un segundo en el aire, pero solo para tomar impulso y arrojarse entre los soldados, mientras volaba entre ellos arrojo su polvo de hadas, y tuvo exito una vez mas. Sonrio -Y yo que pensaba que me estaba volviendo vieja...- dijo contenta. Un disparo rozo su brazo y volteo para ver mas soldados atlantes. Suspiro y se fue acercando mientras evadia los disparos, pero entonces sintio una flecha rozar su oido y pronto vio como la misma impactaba en el suelo, entre los soldados, y la flecha exploto y los soldados fueron despedidos en todas las direcciones, protegidos por su armadura de la muerte, pero no de la inconsciencia. Y Pixie volteo y vio de pie en un edificio a su amado. Oxbow habia llegado. Recargo su arco y disparo otra flecha explosiva a otro escuadron atlante y Pixie volo a su lado.  
-Oxie! Llegaste!- dijo contenta  
-Asi es pequeña...- dijo dejando volar la flecha. Sin perder tiempo paso su brazo alrededor de la joven Eterna, la acerco a el y la beso con pasion -... justo a tiempo no?- pregunto.  
Pixie sonrio -Justo a tiempo...- se libero del abrazo de su amado y volteo para ver las calles desde la terraza donde se encontraban -Mucho caos... mucha destruccion... no sabes si alguien mas respondio el llamado?-

Positron volaba entre los soldados, gritando con entusiasmo mientras sus descargas fotonicas impactaban con las armaduras, destruyendo el suporte vital de las mismas y obligando a los soldados a regresar a los rios, al agua. -Tomen eso pescados! Yiiijah!- dijo sonriente.  
-Es bueno ver que te adaptas a estos nuevos poderes...- dijo Nightingale, su arma laser disparando con gran precision.  
-Si bueno, ya era hora que empieze a disfrutarlos en vez de preocuparme...- agrego Positron aterrizando a su lado.  
Espalda con espalda, las dos mujeres dispararon en todas las direcciones. Protegiendose y atacando a los soldados que comenzaron a rodearlas. De repente se encontraron con un gran numero de soldados y Nightingale hablo -No se si mi arma podra seguir por mucho...- dijo -...pero se que no debemos preocuparnos.-  
Una sombra negra surgio de la nada, y fue atacando con gran velocidad a los soldados en el circulo mas cercano a las dos mujeres. Poderosas patadas, peligrosos puños, y desorientadores destellos surgieron de la sombra negra. Cuando el circulo completo de enemigos fue repelido, la sombra salto hacia atras y se unio a las mujeres, agragando su espalda al duo. -  
Esta es una fiesta privada o puede una niña como yo unirse?- pregunto  
-Y tu quien demonios se supone que eres?- pregunto Positron, resumiendo su previo ataque contra un renovado batallon atlante.  
-Black Fox...- dijo Nightingale con una sonrisa -... por supuesto que puedes unirtenos...-  
-Gracias...- junto sus manos y lanzo un poderoso ataque de luz hacia los soldados que la enfrentaban, y luego arrojo un boomerang que portaba en su cinturon, cortando los tubos de su armadura que permitian que respiraran. Los soldados trastabillaban y corrian hacia el agua, tropezando unos con los otros.  
-Un momento... Black Fox es un hombre!- dijo Positron, sus certeros rayos de plasma volaron de sus manos desnudas y ninguno fallaba su marca.  
-Era... ahora esta retirado...- dijo la joven vestida de negro -...yo tome su lugar...-  
-Creo que este no es el lugar para esta conversacion... sigamos luchando...- dijo Nightingale.

-Peter! Peter!- grito la joven Rosemary Fitz-William Dare, corriendo por todos los salones de la gigantesca mansion -Peter donde estas?- grito con fuerza, buscando a su hijo. -Peter tienes que ver esto en la tele...- dijo, su cara mostrando una gran preocupacion. Corrio por los pasillos de la mansion, por los halls, pero no vio a su hijo en ningun lado. De repente una imagen se cruzo en su mente y se detuvo en seco -No... por favor no...- susurro. Se dio media vuelta  
y regreso al hall principal. Al ingresar corriendo tambaleo y cayo al piso, sin preocuparse por el dolor, levanto su mirada hacia la chimenea, buscando arriba de ella la ancestral espada que su esposo utilizo en una epoca para luchar contra el crimen. Y sus miedos se confirmaron cuando vio vacia la caja de cristal. La espada de Templar no estaba en su lugar, y Rosemary sabia que Peter, su hijo la habia tomado.  
-...desastre por todos lados, el ejercito comenzo a evacuar la ciudad, al menos donde no llegaron estos extraños seres que surgieron del mar... hemos tenido vistazos de algunos miembros de la Primera Linea, pero no sabemos si el equipo entero esta trabajando en la escena... un momento, ahi vemos un portal de energia azul y ...- Rosemary se puso de pie y  
regreso al salon de estar y centro su mirada en la gigantesca television que mostraba la situacion en Manhattan. -... si no me equivoco, por esa armadura... ese es Templar, otro miembro de la Primera Linea, aunque se rumoreaba que estaba retirado...- dijo la cronista. Y Rosemary vio en silencio la figura de Templar, su orgullosa armadura plateada brillando con los rayos del sol, y vio como se avalanzaba contra un escuadron de soldados atlantes y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y susurro el nombre de su hijo -Peter...- pues sabia que el habia robado la espada de su padre y habia tomado su lugar en la batalla.

-Templar...- dijo el hombre, mirando desde la ventana de un alto edificio -...pero no... no es el, parece mas joven...- agrego, su mirada casi perdida, mirando al heroe luchar contra soldados. -Pixie... Oxbow... Positron... Nightingale... una Black Fox femenina... y Thor... no esta mal...- dijo mirando la escena debajo. Lentamente se iban reuniendo los heroes, deteniendo a los soldados que encontraban en su camino. Observo por varios minutos en silencio. Los heroes fueron ganando terreno, y los soldados atlantes retrocedian, a pesar de los gritos y la furia de su Warlord, o los potentes puños de su General, Attuma. El joven continuo mirando y vio como los heroes lograron tomar Battery Park, justo frente al rio, y por un segundo su corazon se alegro, pues supo que la pelea estaba casi ganada, y vio que no lo necesitaban y Patrick Carney sonrio, pero entonces sucedio. Krang saco un cuerno de entre sus ropas y soplo con fuerza. Los soldados atlantes se detuvieron y se fueron moviendo lentamente. Patrick pudo ver como Pixie festejaba, pero se acerco al vidrio de la ventana, con clara preocupacion en su frente. Burbujas comenzaron a subir en el East River y en segundos el agua misma exploto. Y vio como del agua surgio un gigantesco monstruo con forma de ballena, pero que poseia brazos y piernas, y el monstruo grito y salto hacia Battery Park y los heroes retrocedieron, preplejos ante la llegada del monstruo, y Patrick supo que el momento habia llegado. Cerro su puño, cerro sus ojos y susurro -Por Timmy..- y se arranco el traje armani que vestia, y el orgulloso simbolo del Yankee Clipper brillo en su pecho y se coloco su mascara y comenzo a correr, decidido a regresar al campo de batalla y ayudar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a la Primera Linea...

Episodio 2: Atlantis Ataca, parte 2


	2. Atlantis Ataca! Segunda Parte

**Primera Linea  
Episodio 2: Atlantis Ataca! parte 2**

Solo la debil y palida luz de un pequeño monitor blanco y negro llenaba la oscura habitación. Sentados uno frente al otro, dos hombres encapuchados miraban el mismo, sin intercambiar palabra, sin hablar. El hombre vestido por completo de negro extendió su mano, subiendo el volumen del pequeño televisor.  
-... esto... es increíble!- dijo la emocionada reportera, sosteniendo el microfono con fuerza en sus manos. -Yankee Clipper ha vuelto!- agrego, y la camara mostro al paladin de azul, blanco y rojo mientras este saltaba entre los soldados atlantes, atacando a diestra y siniestra, acercandose al grupo de heroes en la distacia.  
El segundo hombre, cuya cara tambien estaba por completo cubierta levanto su mano. El televisor floto y se estrello contra la pared de repente. El cuarto se sumio en oscuridad completa y el hombre de negro hablo.  
-Esta bien que era una porqueria, pero por eso no tienes que destruir mis posesiones...- dijo cruzando sus brazos, sin prestar atencion a la subita oscuridad que los rodeaba.  
-Era suficiente, viste lo que querias que vieras.- dijo el segundo hombre. -Entiendes lo que esta ocurriendo? Lo que hace un año atras predije, la Primera Linea vuelve a existir a tiempo completo.- agrego con tono ominoso.  
-si si si... vamos a la parte interesante... no viniste a mi comoda guarida secreta para hablar de viejos odios...- dijo el hombre de negro, reposandose en su silla y levantando los pies sobre el escritorio.  
El segundo hombre chasqueo los dedos y una luz se encendio sobre sus cabezas. El hombre de negro se inquieto por unos segundos, pero retomo la compostura antes de que el otro lo notase. La capa verde del segundo hombre brillo en la debil luz, asi como el dorado de su capucha. Metio su mano entre su capa y extrajo un sobre. Lo arrojo sobre el escritorio y varias hojas salieron del mismo. -Ahi tienes la informacion necesaria. Tendras que contactarlos tu me temo, no he tenido tiempo para eso...- dijo casualmente.  
El hombre de negro tomo el sobre entre sus manos, y extrajo las hojas, sin quitar sus ojos de los dossiers hablo -Y mi pago? Tienes lo que habiamos acordado?- pregunto  
El hombre de verde sonrio -Por supuesto...- extrajo un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y lo arrojo.  
Aun sin levantar la mirada de los dossiers, Nocturne tomo el frasco y dijo -Esto es poco, no sera suficiente...- y levanto su mirada al fin.  
-Por supuesto. Es tan solo para demostrarte que tengo lo que quieres. Tu haz eltrabajo y tendras el resto, tendras lo que necesitas...- dijo el hombre de verde  
-Aun no confias en mi, eh?- sonrio Nocturne, la apretada mascara negra contorneandose alrededor de su vil sonrisa.  
-Jamas lo hare... despues de todo, eres un villano...- dijo el hombre de verde poniendose de pie.  
-Me pregunto, si soy yo un villano... que eres tu?- dijo Nocturne sin dejar de sonreir.  
-Un vengador...- dijo con tono final y ominoso el hombre de verde. Su capa brillo por un instante y desaparecio, dejando solo a Nocturne, quien de inmediato abrio el frasco, comprobando que tuviera lo que tanto deseaba.

El momento de calma paso tan subitamente como se origino. Los heroes se juntaron al fin, Pixie tomo el centro, flanqueada por Thor, el dios nordico del trueno, y por Oxbow, el arquero. Nightingale comprobo que su arma tuviera carga, mientras Black Fox se coloco a su lado. Positron flotaba a escasos centimetros del suelo, cuando el joven que portaba la espada y armadura de Templar se acerco.  
-¿No eres demasiado joven para esto?- pregunto Positron, sus manos brillando con energia fotonica.  
-¿No eres demasiado linda para esto?- contesto el adolescente, sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos.  
La gigantesca ballena emergio del agua con un ensordecedor rugido, y aterrizo en Battery Park, destruyendo arboles, puentes y demas.  
-¿Algun plan milady?- pregunto Thor, su fiel martillo, Mjolnir girando con fuerza detras de el.  
Pixie volteo levemente, y los vio alli reunidos, detras de ella, esperando órdenes. La joven Eterna mordió su labio y extendió su brazo hacia la criatura. -Solo una Thor... pateenle el trasero a Willy...-  
Al unísono los siete heroes se arrojaron a la batalla. Thor fue el primero, y a su lado volo Positron. Atacaron sin hablar, concentrando sus ataques en el frente de la gigantesca ballena. Oxbow lanzo flecha tras flecha, mientras Nightingale apunto con su arma y disparo. Templar grito y de su espada surgio energia mistica, que impacto contra su enemigo, mientras Black Fox junto sus manos y arrojo un ataque de luz.  
Nada tuvo efecto. La gigantesca ballena vocifero un gutural grito de odio, y siguio avanzando. Movio con furia su cabeza, como quien esta bajo ataque de mosquitos, y siguio avanzando.  
Poco a poco los heroes fueron retrocediendo, pero sin detener su ataque. De repente, un grito lleno lo sicelos, y un poderoso trueno sono en la distancia.  
-Por Odin! Por Asgard!- grito Thor, arrojandose hacia la criatura con su martillo elevado frente a el. El impacto fue terrible, la fuerza misma del golpe capaz de demoler un edificio. Sin embargo, Giganto movio su cabeza, gritando de dolor, y golpeo a Thor, enviandolo lejos.  
Los heroes detuvieron su ataque momentaneamente, observando perplejos como su más poderoso aliado era tan facilmente derrotado, e incrementaron sus ataques, aun sin efecto.  
-Asi mo vamos a llegar a ningun lado.- dijo una voz profunda. Voltearon al unisono para ver a  
-Clipper! Volviste!- dijo Pixie con una gran sonrisa.  
-'Fox, Nightingale, y tu... Templar... encárguense de los soldados que siguen dando vueltas...- dijo el Yankee Clipper sin perder tiempo, señalando a las hordas atlanteanas que seguian atacando a los soldados y policias humanos. -Pixie... tengo un plan...- agrego con una sonrisa.  
Los heroes no dudaron ni un instante y siguieron las órdenes de su lider.  
Black Fox desplego sus dotes de atleta, saltando entre los soldados atlanteanos y obligándolos a dispararse entre sí. Mientras Nightingale disparaba su arma láser, acercándose a Templar.  
-Peter... tu padre se enfadará cuando vea que le quitaste su espada...- dijo la sabia mujer  
-Entonces, por mas mascara que use se me reconoce, no?- sonrió el adolescente  
-Algo así...- respondió Black Fox, a pesar de estar un poco alejada había escuchado perfectamente.  
-Bueno jefe.. diganos que hacer...- dijo Positron, juntando sus manos.  
-Fácil... dejen su poder volar. Si es posible en los ojos...- apuntó Yankee Clipper.  
Al unísono, Oxbow y Positron dispararon e impactaron en medio de los ojos de la gigantesca bestia. Las flechas del primero no se detuvieron, y los rayos de la joven encontraron su marca con velocidad. Giganto gritó con ferocidad, moviendo su cabeza hacia ambos lados, impactando contra semáforos y cables de luz. Pixie se elevó, cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose, abriendo sus manos.  
Giganto siguió avanzando. A pesar que las flechas y los disparos no cesaban, la gigantesca bestia no detenia su ataque.  
-Esto no sirve, Clipper, señor, tenemos que hacer otra cosa...- dijo Oxbow, sin voltear,  
-Clipper?- preguntó Positron, pero no hubo respuesta. Volteó sobre su hombro, buscando al héroe de azul, rojo y blanco, pero sus ojos no lo encontraron. Sin remedio, siguió disparando, retrocediendo lentamente.  
Yankee Clipper se abrió paso entre los callejones y escombros. Vio como Pixie abrió sus ojos y sus manos y como comenzó a dispersar su polvo de hadas, y sonrió. Clipper se fuer acercando, más y más y vio al General Krang, de pie cerca del muelle, con el maravilloso Cuerno Atlante, que controlaba a Giganto, mientras Attuma sostenía su espada y discutía con el General. Cerró su puño y corrió a encontrarse con su enemigo.  
-Bestia Demoníaca! Sufre mi ira!- vociferó Thor, regresando al campo de batalla y lanzando su martillo encantado, Mjolnir, hacia Giganto. La bestia gritó de dolor y retrocedió unos centímetros, mientras el polvo de hadas de Pixie comenzaba a cubrirla. Thor volvió a lanzar su martillo, y Positron disparó sus cargas de plasma una vez más, y Oxbow dejó volar sus flechas, y Giganto detuvo su avance. Y el polvo de hadas cubrió por completo a Giganto, y Pixie sonrió, a pesar que se sentía exhausta, pues jamás había creado tal cantidad del mágico componente. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando Giganto estornudó a causa del polvo que lo rodeaba, y el mismo flotó hacia los héroes, y al instante los convirtió en piedra, al igual que a cientos de soldados atlantes y humanos, pero el monstruo no fue afectado. -Por Zuras... no...- susurró Pixie.  
Black Fox pudo ver lo que venía segundos antes que ocurriera. Levantó su capa, arrojandose sobre Nightingale y Templar, arrojándolos al piso.  
-Hey!- gritó Templar. Segundos después, Black Fox removió la capa, para ver que a su alrededor, todos sus enemigos habían sido convertidos en piedra.  
-Cómo... cómo nos salvamos?- preguntó Nightingale poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Templar.  
-Robert... él hizo este disfraz, digamos que tenía una sorpresa o dos debajo de su manga... como por ejemplo una tela resistente al polvo de hadas de Pixie...- explicó Black Fox.  
-No tendrás un arpón gigante para Moby no?- preguntó Templar retrocediendo unos pasos mientras Giganto volvía a gritar y comenzaba a acercarse.  
-Los demás!- gritó Nightingale, corriendo de golpe hacia Giganto. -Si están convertidos en piedra los hará pedazos!-  
Black Fox y Templar se miraron entre sí y corrieron detrás de la misteriosa mujer.  
-No no no no...- dijo Pixie, volando a toda velocidad hacia los demás. Y allí vio al trío de estatuas. Positron, Oxbow y Thor habían caído bajo los efectos de su polvo de hadas. Y Giganto se les acercaba cada vez más.  
Un puñetazo falló su cara por escasos centímetros. El Yankee Clipper aprovechó la situación para golpear una y otra vez el pecho de Attuma, pero sus golpes parecieron no tener efecto, pues el gigante atlanteano sólo rió ante los golpes de su enemigo.  
-Mejores que tú han intentado detenerme, hombrecillo...- dijo, permitiendo que Clipper lo golpeara, parándose con los brazos en la cintura.  
Clipper mordió su labio, Attuma tenía mucha más fuerza que él, eso era obvio. Y entonces tuvo una idea, lo que provocó una sonrisa. Sin retarsarse, mientras el gigante reía, Clipper saltó hacia atrás, rebotó y saltó hacia adelante una vez más. Attuma tomó el mango de su espada con fuerza y tomó una postura de defensa al ver al héroe saltar hacia él. Clipper extendió su pierna y Attuma blandió su espada, y en ese último instante, Clipper cambió su trayectoria apoyándose en el hombro del gigante y saltando hacia su verdadero objetivo, el general Krang.  
Clipper sonrió -Nos vemos de nuevo Krang...-  
El general abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Clipper tocó un botón de su cinturón y un campo de fuerza surgió del mismo, enviando al general atlanteano al suelo, soltando el cuerno que sostenía con tanto recelo, y Attuma chocó contra el campo de fuerza y no pudo defender a su líder. Y Clipper dijo -Esto termina ...- y bajó su pie sobre el cuerno, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos -aquí...-  
Pixie estiró sus brazos, intentado proteger las tres estatuas detrás de ella, mientras los otros tres miembros de la Primera Línea corrían hacia ella, y la sombra de Giganto se acercaba cada vez más. Y fue entonces que sucedió. Giganto se detuvo, casi de golpe, y vociferó una vez más. Con gran esfuerzo, y, destruyendo algún que otro edificio más, Giganto comenzó a retroceder, regresando al mar.  
-Esto no ha terminado Humano... volveremos...- dijo Attuma, corrió hacia el cuerpo de su caído líder, lo tomó y se zambullió en el río, mientras Giganto hacía lo mismo.  
-Seguro... pero sin el cuerno no tendran la ayuda del bicho gigante...- dijo Clipper, mirando como sus enemigos se retiraban. Miró hacia atrás. Al menos cinco manzanas habían sido destruidas por Giganto. Cientos de estatuas de piedra de soldados atlanteanos llenaban las aceras. Y en la distancia vió a sus compañeros y se acercó.  
-Estarán bien?- preguntó Templar, mirando la estatua de Positron  
-Por supuesto...- dijo Pixie sentándose en la estatua de Oxbow -... en una hora volverán a la normalidad... es raro que no haya funcionado en la ballenota...-  
-Patrick...- dijo Nightingale al ver regresar a su líder -... significa esto que volverás con nosotros?-  
Patrick Carney se quitó la máscara y sonrió -Tal vez 'Gale... tal vez... hicieron un buen trabajo... hicimos un buen trabajo...-  
Templar se quitó el casco de su armadura mística y preguntó -Significa esto que me puedo unir al grupo?-  
-Habrá que esperar a ver que dice tu papá...- dijo Pixie -... pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso...- dijo apuntando a un punto de fuego en el cielo, seguido por una gigantesca sombra  
En segundos el fuego fue fácilmente identificado. Templar volvió a colocarse el casco, mientras Firefall se acercó al grupo -Parece que llego tarde... - dijo sonriente -... pero ahí viene Fury listo para hacer la limpieza...-  
-Bastante conveniente, no?- preguntó Black Fox de golpe, mientras Firefall descendía entre ellos.  
-Que quieres decir?- preguntó la joven atlanteana.  
-Oh nada... solo que aca estamos, defendiendo a la ciudad de una invasion de tu gente y tu no apareces por ningún lado... me parece bastante conveniente que llegaras cuando la batalla terminó...- dijo Black Fox cerrando su capa.  
Los ojos de Firefall se abrieron con furia, y su fuego brilló con más claridad -Que estás insinuando?-  
-No estoy insinuando nada, creo que estoy siendo lo suficientemente clara...- dijo Black Fox  
-No hay necesidad para esto... Firefall se ha probado más de una vez... -dijo Pixie bajando del hombro de su amado  
-No... déjala... déjala que hable... que diga lo que todos pensaron desde un principio... o creen que no lo sé? Que jamás confiaron en mí por ser una hija de Atlantis...- dijo Firefall mirando hacia todos lados  
-No es así... jamás fue así...- dijo Nightingale, pero su voz cayó en oídos sordos, pues Firefall gritó  
-Pues quédense con su grupo y métanselo en...- pero no pudieron escuchar nada más, pues la joven voló a toda velocidad, alejándose del lugar.  
-Creo que eso estuvo un poco fuera de lugar...- dijo Yankee Clipper -... acepto que no conozco la historia que pueda haber entre ustedes y Firefall, pero por lo poco que sé es alguien de confiar... tú en cambio...- dijo Clipper.  
-Yo que?- preguntó Black Fox  
-Bueno hasta no hace mucho eras una villana, no?- siguió Clipper.  
Pero Pixie se puso en el medio, extendiendo sus brazos -No. No vamos a hacer esto, no vamos a pelear entre nosotros. Hay que meter a estos soldados de piedra en el Helicarrier antes que mi polvo de hadas pierda su efecto. Ya habrá tiempo para probar las lealtades de todos.-  
-Pixie tiene razón... debemos ayudar, no pelear...- dijo Nightingale, y comenzó a caminar hacia Fury, quien acababa de descender del Helicarrier de SHIELD.  
Y uno a uno siguieron a Nightingale, listos para ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad y recolectar los soldados atlanteanos. Y Clipper no pudo dejar de pensar que ocurriría con el equipo de ahora en adelante...

Continuará...


	3. Defensores de Midgard, primera parte

**Primera Línea**

**Episodio 3: Defensores de Midgard, parte 1**

Los aplausos reverberaban en el estudio, su cacofonía aumentada por el sinfín de micrófonos. Tomando aire, la joven Eterna apareció, apretando la mano de su amado, a quien prácticamente arrastraba a través del estudio.

-Bienvenidos... - dijo Dane Whitman, el famoso conductor del programa matutino más visto de New York al recibirlos. Los aplausos no cesaron. Pixie levantó una mano, sonriendo y agradeció al público. -Bueno bueno... cálmense... como si no vieran un héroe todos los días... - ironizó el conductor, lo que tuvo por respuesta risas del público. -Pixie, Oxbow bienvenidos de nuevo... -

-Gracias Dane, es un placer estar aquí... - dijo Pixie, Oxbow gruñó unas palabras ininteligibles y asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en el amplio sillón enfrentado al del anfitrión.

-En el medio se me conoce por la falta de sutileza... - dijo Whitman, lo que causó más risas entre su audiencia. -... así que vayamos al grano, la Primera Línea volvió? O sea, los héroes que tan desafortunadamente nos dejaron hace casi una década... han vuelto?-

Pixie sintió el silencio expectante de la sala y se le erizó la piel por un instante y contestó con firmeza -Sí. Mejor dicho, nunca nos fuimos, pero esa es otra historia...-

-No jovencita, no puedes decirme algo así y luego dejarme con la intriga. Habla, ¿porqué la Primera Línea no estuvo en el ojo público y en los tabloides por una década?- preguntó Whitman

Los ojos de Pixie buscaron entre los técnicos, ¿dónde estaba Effigy, quien había prometido venir, necesitaba su guia. Tomo aire y respondio la pregunta, sin saber realmente si debia hacerlo -El Presidente Nixon nos quitó los privilegios de seguridad que solíamos tener y nos forzó a convertirnos en una organización cuasi-clandestina. Por suerte, la actual administración fue lo bastante inteligente como para revertir tal injusticia.-

Las caras sorprendidas de los técnicos y de la audiencia se relajaron cuando Whitman habló de nuevo. -Bueno se ve que el presidente Stark al menos hizo algo bueno en su mandato... eso lo ayudará en las elecciones de fin de año...-

-No creo que haya sido una decisión política, sino mas bien social. Por alguna razón han comenzado a surgir seres con poderes en todos lados, en un nivel aún mayor que cuando se creó la Primera Línea, simplemente necesitábamos el aval del gobierno para poder detener las amenazas a la seguridad de la gente.- dijo Oxbow, hablando por primera vez y con tono firme y claro.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero ahora, vayamos a lo jugoso... - dijo Whitman sonando sus nudillos en un gesto exagerado. -Durante el ataque de esos monstruos gigantescos... de los cuales no hubo ninguna explicación oficial aún... se vio junto a su grupo a un hombre grandote que se hace llamar Thor... díganme, en exclusiva, es realmente un Dios o es un loco con un martillo?-

-Esto no es necesario. Estais ... por las barbas de Odin!- grito Thor con sorpresa en sus ojos ante la imagen frente a el. Ante la insistencia de Positron habia accedido a vestir ropas humanas, pero ahora, la vista en el espejo lo confundia y sorprendia. Vestia unos extraños pantalones llamados "jeans" y una camisa a cuadros conlas mangas rotas.

-Listo, solo te falta el casco y puedes ir a trabajar en cualquier construccion...- dijo la ex modelo Ronnie Lake conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Estos ropajes no son dignos del Dios del Trueno!- vocifero Thor con enojo, un trueno sono en la distancia.

-Si, pero si quieres pasar desapercibido entre los humanos es el mejor disfraz... con un fisico como el tuyo no sera sencillo mezclarte con la gente...- dijo Positron levemente tocando los musculos del gigantesco hombre

-Hmphm... es verdad, los habitantes de Midgard tienen una complexion palida y pequeña...- dijo Thor reflexivo, calmando su ira.

-Ademas, siendo un trabajador de construccion no sera extraño que lleves un martillo en tu cinturon... por mas grande y raro que sea-

-No sera necesario. Mjolnir posee un encantamiento, vendra a mi lado cuando lo necesite.- agrego Thor dejando a Mjolnir sobre la cama de su habitacion. -Muy bien. Estoy listo... vamos a recorrer la ciudad... -sonrio Thor. -Un momento, no puedes acompañarme con esos atavios. Debeis asumir vuestra forma humana...-

-Los tabloides se haran ricos si nos ven juntos...- el traje de la joven brillo por un instante y desaparecio, convirtiendose en un vestido floreado largo, sus largos cabellos blancos se convirtieron en castaños y descendieron sobre sus oscuras mejillas -Vamos grandote...- dijo Positron tomando el brazo de Thor

-Inconsciente! Descerebrado! Irresponsable!- la voz de Ian Fitz-William Dare resono por el gran hall de entrada del cuartel de la Primera Linea -En que estabas pensando?-

Peter Fitz-William Dare bajo la mirada, moviendo su pie incesantemente y susurro -Lo siento papa... solo... solo queria ayudar...-

-Ayudar! Te dije mil veces que no estabas listo! Que debias esperar hasta que cumplas 18!- grito

-Ian...- dijo la joven Rosalyn, esposa del retirado superheroe

-Ian nada! Esto es inaudito!- grito encolerizado el hombre

-Perdon...- repitio el adolescente por enesima vez.

-A que vienen tales gritos? Desde la mas oscura de las noches que no escucho tales vociferaciones...- dijo Thor, bajando por la escalera, con Positron en su brazo

El superheroe conocido como Templar volteo para ver al gigante nordico que no conocia y hablo. -Problemas de familia... señor...?-

-Mi nombre es Thor, caballero. Y tengo alguna que otra experiencia con problemas de familia...- dijo recordando a su padre con añoranza

-Ian, Peter se comporto de excelente manera en el campo, lo has entrenado bien.- dijo Positron

-Eso no es excusa, no debia haber tomado la espada.- dijo el hombre

-Este es el joven conocido como Templar?- dijo Thor mirando a Peter, quien asintio. -Debo agradecerte joven, en el calor de la batalla tu espada cubrio mi espalda en mas de una ocasion. Valerosa tu actitud y forma de pelear. Tienes el agradecimiento de todo Asgard por resguardar la vida de su principe...- dijo Thor con una sonrisa tocando el hombro del joven.

Ian Fitz-William Dare abrio la boca para hablar, pero no dijo nada. Como podia retar a su hijo cuando el mismo Dios del Trueno lo alababa?

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y una marejada de reporteros comenzo a ingresar.

-Oh no...- dijo Ronnie, moviendose con velocidad para esconderse detras de Thor, su vestido se convirtio de nuevo en su traje y volo hacia el encuentro con la prensa.

-Positron! Queremos una declaracion! Cual es la posicion de la Primera Linea sobre la declaracion de su miembro fundador Effigy? Estan de acuerdo con su retiro?- pregunto un reportero estirando su microfono y hablando con velocidad sobre las voces de sus compañeros.

Positron miro confundida. Volteo y vio como Thor habia recuperado sus atavios de heroe y como los Fitz-William Dare se retiraban por la escalera. -Declaracion? Yo... lo siento, no escuche nada... ademas... el grupo no esta todo aqui... no podria hablar por todos.-

-Thor! Thor! es verdad que eres un Dios?- pregunto una reportera joven y bonita

-Por supuesto bella doncella, eso no deberia ser puesto en duda.- sonrio Thor -Pero ahora nos encuentran en mal momento... estabamos por partir, y los deseos de los dioses deben ser complacidos.- Sin decir mas, Thor batio su martillo y tomo a Positron de la cintura, acercandola hacia el. -Adios reporteros de Midgard, que sus palabras sean justas y verdaderas...- y en un flash de luz el duo desaparecio, dejando solos a la prensa en ese increible y gran salon.

Los reporteros se miraron entre si, los habian dejado solos en el cuartel general del unico supergrupo de heroes. Pensando lo mismo, comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras, cuando una gigantesca red aparecio frente a ellos. Se escucho el tensar de una soga y Black Fox descendio frente al grupo de intrusos.

-Ah ah ah... no creo que deberian entrar asi en el cuartel... agradezcan que los dejamos entrar hasta aqui...- dijo la joven

-Alguna declaracio--

-Te lo hago facil. Vayanse de aca antes que me hagan enojar de enserio.- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando con desprecio.

Los reporteros se quedaron en silencio por un segundo y luego se fueron uno a uno.

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo la profunda voz de Nightingale, sus largos ropajes blancos flotando con el viento.

-Eso me siguen diciendo...- dijo Yankee Clipper, de pie en la azotea de un edificio, apoyando uno de sus pies en el reborde del techo.

-Hiciste bien en regresar.- dijo la mujer, acercandose.

-Hice lo unico que podia hacer. Un año perdi dando vueltas, sin saber que hacer.-

-Timothy se sintio igual, sabes? Cuando desapareciste años atras... penso que era su culpa, que ya no tenia nada que hacer. Y fue entonces cuando crecio y se convirtio en Mr Justice.-

-Sabes que es lo peor 'Gale? Sonara egoista que lo diga... pero la principal razon por la que volvi fue para salvarlo a el... y a el fue al unico que no logre salvar.- dijo con pena en su voz.

Nightingale coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Patrick Carney. Su toque traia emocion y candor, aliviando las penas del superheroe. -Lo sabemos... pero debes entender que siempre hay un mañana... siempre habra otros por los que luchar...-

-Si... ya se...- respondio el Yankee Clipper.

Pixie no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Los aplausos reverberaban por todo el estudio y la cacofonia de la euforia no le permitia procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos buscaron los de Oxbow, quien estaba tan confundido como ella, y luego buscaron los de Jacob Scott, quien sonreia al publico que lo aplaudia mientras estrechaba la mano de Whitman.

-Dijo... dijo lo que creo que dijo?- pregunto Pixie sorprendida

-Eso creo...- susurro Oxbow.

Pero poco tiempo tuvieron para deliberar lo ocurrido porque su comunicador comenzo a sonar. Pixie toco la hebilla de su cinturon, que servia como radio y escucho la voz de Positron. -Primera Linea! Vengan todos de inmediato a Times Square! Tenemos una situacion!-

-Por Zuras...- dijo Pixie, poniendose de pie. Miro a Oxbow y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida mas cercana, sin escuchar los gritos de la gente, confundidos por su accionar.

-Bueno parece que el paseo debera esperar... - dijo Positron, recuperando una vez mas su traje de guerra.

-Poseemos gran suerte que nuestros atavios puedan cambiar con un simple deseo mental...- sonrio Thor.

El duo salio del callejon donde se encontraban y vieron como un auto caia en su direccion. Thor levanto los brazos y tomo el vehiculo sin esfuerzo y se dispuso a arrojarlo de donde habia provenido, cuando Positron lo detuvo. Thor bajo el auto y corrieron los pocos pasos que los distanciaban del tumulto, mientras los transeuntes corrian en todas las direcciones despavoridos.

-Por la vista de Heimdall!- dijo Thor con sorpresa al llegar al centro de Times Square. Sus ojos no podian creer lo que veian. Dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Y la mujer volteo y vio a -Thor! Ahi estas!- la mujer de largos cabellos rubios levito con velocidad hacia los brazos de Thor, quien la abrazo casi por instinto. Sin dudarlo hundio sus labios en los del asgardiano

-Oye, los conoces?- pregunto Positron

-Amado... porque dejaste mi lado... y quien esta mortal?- pregunto la mujer en los brazos de Thor.

-Amora... yo... Skurge? Porque esta aqui el Ejecutor de Asgard? Porque destruyen los vehiculos de los mortales?-

-Teniamos que llamar la atencion...- dijo Amora sin cuidado. -Skurge... puedes detenerte...- agrego volteando levemente. El gigantesco asgardiano solo gruño como respuesta, soltando el auto que estaba por arrojar. -Ahora... me responderas?-

-Amora yo...- dijo Thor, sin poder hablar realmente.

-Que demonios ocurre aqui?- pregunto Yankee Clipper, aterrizando frente a Skurge

Segundos despues Nightgale levanto su arma y apunto a Skurge, mientras Oxbow descendio del cielo y la imito con su gran arco, y Pixie se sento en su hombro. Black Fox descendio con una soga junto con el joven Templar. El grupo habia rodeado al Ejecutor en un instante.

-Que son estos mortales Thor? Porque nos rodean?- pregunto Amora sin soltar a su principe.

-Amora... estos mortales son mis aliados... mis camaradas...- dijo, lentamente removiendo los brazos de su amada de su musculoso cuerpo.

-Aliados? Camaradas? De que hablas amor... debemos regresar a Asgard, donde pertenecemos...- dijo confundida separandose lentamente

-Y tu... quien eres?- pregunto Pixie mirando a Skurge, pero solo recibio un gruñido y el gigantesco hombre apreto el mango de su hacha.

-He decidido permanecer en Midgard, Amora. El poder del Dios del Trueno es necesitado.- dijo Thor soltando las manos de Amora.

-Pe... permanecer? Thor... no puede ser... Odin... el todopoderoso no permite que visitemos Midgard siquiera... Ahora mismo vuestro padre piensa que estais en Niffleheim... no podras evitar su mirada por mucho.-

-He decidido y mi resolucion es absoluta.- dijo Thor

-Amigos o no amigos, estos dos tienen que pagar por los autos que destrozaron...- dijo Oxbow.

Amora volteo y vio a los heroes que los rodeaban y una fuente de odio crecio en su corazon. Sus ojos brillaron con energia mistica y un flash de luz causo que Nightgale y Oxbow cayeran al piso, mientras que el suelo mismo crecio delante de Yankee Clipper y Black Fox, haciendolos retroceder. -Estos mortales! Son ellos! Han seducido vuestra mente! Pero no os precupeis mi amado! Yo te liberare de su hechizo...- dijo levanto las manos y energia verde surgio de ellas, envolviendo al Dios del Trueno y haciendolo levitar, inmovilizado. -... pues por algo soy La Encantadora de Asgard!-

Positron se movio hacia Thor, pero Skurge le arrojo un pedazo de asfalto y la joven cayo. Skurge levanto en alto su hacha, dispuesto a acabar con la joven, cuando Templar corrio hacia el y detuvo el golpe con su espada.

Thor grito de dolor mientras La Encantadora seguia con su hechizo. -Seras mio una vez mas, Thor...- dijo con un tono casi maniatico. La energia verde se disipo y Thor se mantuvo inmovil. Amora beso al principe asgardiano y este abrio los ojos.

-Mi amada...- susurro, sus ojos blancos sin pupilas mirando al frente.

Amora sonrio -Hazme un favor amado... destruye a estos pateticos mortales...-

-Vuestros deseos son oredenes para mi...- dijo Thor, tomando el mango de Mjolnir y elevando el mismo, listo para enfrentarse a sus aliados...

Continuara! Oy Vey!


End file.
